


Waiting

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George has a speical daily routine.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 3





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1968.

Placing a yoga mat, nearly on the floor, George began his daily routine, he had been doing a yoga practice based on fertility and conception. George had been doing this practice for two years, along with his usual routine and while yoga was doing wonders for George's body and mind, the fertility practice offer no desire result. Why was he doing such a practice, George considered just deeming himself as "infertile" and moving on, but a part of him, didn't want to give up. George would be lying if he said that he didn't love, how he would end up feeling, each time he did this practice. How his body felt, renewed and ready for love, it seems impossible but George knew it wasn't going to happen overnight, he has to keep going.

George, smiled and sat down, lying down on his back, the soles of his were touching and he had his legs, wide apart, making the shape of a diamond. He positioned one hand on his heart and the other hand on his stomach, George loved this, simple starting pose, simple and meaningful. As George envisioned that someday, he would place his hand on a bump and not a flat stomach, the baby being Ringo's off cause. George nestled his shoulders, a warm and comfortable position, he lifted each shoulder, so that his heart was gently lifted. The heart was so important, something George much attention too. He never wanted any pain, bitterness and sadness to ever enter, but if such emotions ever crept in, George would simply return his focus on the heart, filling it with love, hope and happiness instead. George inhaled a breath, causing the palms of his hands that were resting on his chest to rise and his torso was filled with breath, before exhaling out, though the mouth. "Ahh" George repeated this method, with two more, deep breaths and a gentle, "ahh" filling out of his mouth. George's hands then traveled to his thighs, pushing his knees against each other, both of George's feet were positioned at either side of the mat. George let both of his knees, drop to the left and then the right, he continued to do this movement, feeling some tension being released in his outer hips. His eyes closed and slow, breathing deep within body, when he was ready, George pulled both knees to his chest. Coming into the "happy baby" position, taking the knees to his armpits and rocking a little, rocking from side to side. The lower back massage this movement was giving him was delightful. "Time to do a bit of the old, rock and roll" George, said as he moved his body, into a seated position, placing both hands on the mat, he stood up, with his bum in the air, while his upper body hanged downwards. Folding his arms and gently moved his upper body, from side to side, removing any unwanted tension, George may have. What little tension remained, though, because not only did this yoga practice, relax him, immensely, it was also his thoughts. The day dreams of having Ringo's baby, which made George forget, even the smallest physical discomfort. Sitting back down on the mat, now George got into the bridge position, hands, along side the mat and his middle finger, touching the edge of his heels. George inhaled as he presses his hand into the floor and raises his hips into the air, he exhales as he comes down onto his seat, making sure his tailbone is the last thing that hits the floor. Inhaling, once again as George raises his hips, with the support of his legs and lower region of his body. George was starting to feel these pulses in his pelvis, energizing this part of his body, kind of erotic his that George thought of it. The movements he was doing, help to draw energy and harmony to George's reproductive organs. Bringing his knees to his chest, holding his knees and moving them, side to side. George brought his right leg over his left leg, in a gentle stretch, inhaling and exhaling, three deep breaths. Enjoying this moment of stillness, George closed his eyes and pictured his dream being a reality, his and Ringo's baby, the happiness and bliss of being a family. George opened his eyes and brought his left knee over his right leg, melting into the floor and the moment. George closed his eyes and when back to that image in his mind, of him, Ringo and their child, how happy they would be and the many adventures they would go on. George opened his eyes, coming to the last pose, taking his legs up on the wall, this was when George would envision the child, he would want to birth life too. He looked down at the lower half of his body and envision a glowing light, coming out of the place, the womb would be. George loved his body not in an ego way, he just love what it could do for him and the confidence that it gave him. And the many compliments George had received on his weight, his chest, his long legs and lean, body. But, George was more then willing to let that, all go now... let his body go for something so beautiful and pure. Continuing with these images in his mind, George saw himself, holding his baby in his arms, kissing little one's forehead and just, smiling like a proud parent and seeing himself as this loving mamma. As the yoga practice was coming to an end, George said these words to himself, "I'm fertile, I want to be a parent, I want a family with Ringo, there is nothing, my heart wants more" George could feel his eyes getting watery, "don't cry" he reminded himself. "I love my baby" finally George, allowed himself to cry and it never mattered, how many times, he did this routine, he would always end up with the same feeling. 

George was quite ready for love, his body, heart and soul... just his whole being was desiring it and only Ringo could satisfied that need.


End file.
